Cellular telephones and the like are by now nearly ubiquitous. Moreover, such cellular telephones and the like are now routinely provided by employers to all types and manners of employees so that communication therebetween may be achieved nearly instantaneously and as is necessary and/or convenient.
An issue arises, however, in that at least some cellular telephones are exposed to harsh environments that are not conducive to the continued proper operation and expected life span of the telephones. For example, in the case of a service industry that regularly works outside, it can be expected that a service technician carrying a cellular telephone will expose such telephone to foul weather on occasion. In addition, such a service technician may regularly expose the telephone to dirt and grime or may expose his or her hands to dirt and grime and then transfer such dirt and grime to the telephone by way of his or her hands.
As may be appreciated, in at least some cellular telephones, liquids, dirt, grime, and the like upon contact therewith can enter into the interior of the telephone and interfere with the functioning of such telephones. For example, a liquid entering into the telephone can short out the telephone and/or cause other problems, either intermittently or steadily. Notably, at least some cellular telephones include appropriate seals or the like to prevent liquids, dirt, grime, and the like from entering into the telephones. Nevertheless, the liquids, dirt, grime, and the like can also affect the exterior of the telephone, both aesthetically and functionally. For example, a piece of grime in the area of a push-button key of a keypad could cause the key to stick. Accordingly, a need exists for a protective cover for the telephone that protects the telephone from liquids, dirt, grime, and the like.
Conceivably, the entire cellular telephone may be sealed within a protective cover to protect the telephone from the aforementioned harsh environments. For example, the telephone could be hermetically enclosed within a plastic bag or the like. However, and importantly, it is necessary at times to have access to the telephone to attach a connection to charge a battery thereof, to place the telephone in an adapter or cradle, to attach an external antenna to the telephone, to replace a battery thereof, and the like. Accordingly, a need exists for a protective cover for the telephone that can be mounted to the telephone and disengaged therefrom multiple times as necessary and/or convenient and in a relatively simple manner.
Also conceivably, it may be desirable to leave the protective cover mounted to the cellular telephone, even in instances where the telephone is to be mounted to a holder or cradle and the cradle electrically connects to contacts on the exterior of the telephone. For example, a service technician may wish to mount the telephone to a hands-free cradle within a service vehicle or the like without removing the protective cover. Accordingly, a need exists for a protective cover for the telephone that provides access apertures corresponding to the contacts on the exterior of the telephone.